Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
|psp= November 25, 2010 |ps vita= October 10, 2013 January 13, 2014 January 16, 2014 February 11, 2014 February 14, 2014 February 14, 2014 |steam= February 18, 2016 |ios/android= August 20, 2012 |producer = Yuichiro Saito|composer = Masafumi Takada}} Japonya'da Dangan Ronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生) olarak bilinen Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Spike Chunsoft tarafından geliştirilen Japon görsel roman oyunudur, ve Danganronpa serisinin ilk oyunudur. 25 Kasım 2010'da PlayStation Portable için Japonya'da piyasaya sürüldü ve daha sonra PlayStation Vita, iOS / Android, PlayStation 4 ve PC'ye aktarıldı. Dangan Ronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei (Deneme Sürümü), '' oyunun ilk bölümünün bazı yerlerinin değiştirilmiş bir sürümüyle 10 Ekim 2010'da Japonya'da yayınlandı. Ardından oyun lokalize edildi ve 11 Şubat 2014'te NIS America tarafından İngilizce olarak yayınlandı. Oyun, devam oyunu olan ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ile birlikte PS Vita, PS4 ve PC'deki Danganronpa 1.2 Reload koleksiyonuna ek içeriklerle birlikte piyasaya sürüldü. Özet "Umudun Zirvesi Akademisi, Japonya'nın en iyi ve en parlak lise öğrencilerine ev sahipliği yapıyor - gelecek için umut işaretleri. Ancak bu umut Makoto Naegi ve sınıf arkadaşlarının kendilerinin okulda hapsedildiklerini farkedene kadar sürmüştür. Dış dünyadan kopmuş ve Monokuma adında garip, katil bir küçük ayının kaprislerine maruz kalmışlardır. Monokuma, öğrencileri birbirine düşürür ve cinayet işleyip yakalanmayan bir kişiye özgürlük vaat eder. Monokuma'nın gerçekte kim olduğunu ve bir zamanlar tanıdığınız dünyadan neden alıkoyulduğunuzu öğrenmek size kalmış. Ama ne dilediğinize dikkat edin - bazen gerçeklerden daha ölümcül bir şey yoktur.'' - Resmi Özet Steam: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HovicNISA Store: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Oynanış Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'ta oyuncu Umudun Zirvesi öğrencisi olup diğer öğrenciler ile öldürmeceli bir oyuna katılmaya zorlanmış olan Makoto Naegi'yi kontrol eder. Her bölüm ikiye ayrılıyor: Akademiyi keşfe çıkıp hikayede ilerleme kaydedebileceği Okul Hayatı, ve cinayetin suçlusunu ortaya çıkarması gerektiği Sınıf Duruşmaları. ile olan bir konuşmanın ekran görüntüsü.|left]] Okul Hayatında, oyuncu akademiyi birinci şahıs bakış açısıyla keşfedebilir. Belirli yerlerde, oyuncu diğer karakterlerle sohbet etmek ve çeşitli nesnelerle etkileşime geçmek için imlecini hareket ettirir. Belirli nesnelerin incelenmesi ile oyuncu, okul mağazasında bulunan Yüce MonoMono Makinesinden hediyeler alabileceği Monocoins'ler elde eder. Oyun ilerledikçe, akademide daha fazla erişilebilir alan açılır. Önceki bölümlerde kapalı olan yerler yani. Okul Hayatı iki bölümden oluşuyor: "Günlük Yaşam" ve "Ölümcül Yaşam". Günlük Yaşam'da oyuncu karakterlerle sohbet eder ve hikaye boyunca ilerler. Karakterlerle sohbet ederken, bazı yorumlara yeni bilgiler ortaya çıkarmak için "tepki" gösterilebilir. Günlük Yaşam aynı zamanda oyuncunun zamanını diğer karakterlerle geçirebileceği ve onlara hediyeler verebileceği "Serbest Zaman" segmentlerine de sahiptir, bu da onlar hakkında daha fazla bilgi açığa çıkarır ve oyuncuya "Sınıf Duruşması"nın bazı yönlerinde yardımcı olan "becerilerin" kilidini açar. "Beceri Puanları" ise Sınıf Duruşması sırasında kullanılabilecek becerileri belirler. Bir cinayet gerçekleştiğinde oyun, oyuncunun akademi boyunca ipucu araması gereken "Ölümcül Yaşam" moduna geçiş yapar. Kanıtlar ve tanıklıklar veya "Doğruluk Mermileri", oyuncunun Elektronik Kimliğinde saklanır. Mümkün olan tüm Doğruluk Mermileri bulunduktan sonra, oyun Sınıf Duruşmasına geçer. Sınıf Duruşmasında, öğrenciler katilin kim olduğunu kendi aralarında tartışmalıdırlar. Oyunun mantık zorluğu, gerçeklerin nasıl gösterildiğini ve bunların ne kadar mantıklı olduğunu belirleyecektir (mantık zorluğu ayarlarda hemen hemen her zaman değiştirilebilir). Sınıf Duruşması dört ana oyun modundan oluşur: Kesintisiz Münazara, Adam Asmaca, Bullet Time Battle ve Kapanış Argümanı. Bunlardan en yaygın olanı, karakterlerin dava hakkındaki düşüncelerini tartışacağı Kesintisiz Münazaradır. Bu bölümler sırasında, oyuncu durumla ilgili kanıtları içeren metafor mermiler olan "Doğruluk Mermileri" ile silahlandırılmıştır. Tartışmayı bozmak için, oyuncu "zayıf noktaları" (sarı renk ile vurgulanan kelimeler) - karakterlerin argümanlarında bir yalan veya çelişki bulmalı ve onları doğru doğruluk mermileri ile vurmalıdır. Adam Asmaca'da, oyuncu bir ipucunu belirten harfleri vurmalıdır. Bullet Time Battle, ritim tarzı bir oyun tarzı ile başka bir öğrenciye karşı bire bir münazaraya girmektir. Rakip açıklamalarda bulunduğunda, oyuncu açıklamalara kilitlenmek ve vurmak için ritime göre zamanında bazı tuşları basmalıdır. Bir duruşmayı sonlandırmak için, oyuncunun cinayetin nasıl gerçekleştiğini gösteren komik bir şeridi birleştirdiği bir bulmaca olan "Kapanış Argümanı" yapar. Occasionally, the player must answer a multiple choice question and present an evidence to progress through the Class Trial. The player's "Influence" among the other students is represented by hearts, which is reduced whenever the player makes errors in shooting contradictions or presenting evidence, and is slightly replenished once the player does otherwise. The game ends if the player loses all their Influence, or if they run out of time during a segment. At the end of a trial, the game ranks the player's performance and rewards them with Monocoins. When the player completes a chapter, a screen with outlines of every student's silhouette appears. Text at the top of the screen displays "Surviving Students" - though moments later, the casualties' sprite colors change to show their status change from alive to deceased as the number on the bottom changes accordingly to the number of surviving students. Oyun Rehberleri Ana Karakterler Development DISTRUST DISTRUST was visual novel devised by writer-director Kazutaka Kodaka. The general premise was "15 teenagers killing time or our 7 days survival war" (15少年少女殺戮期 もしくはボクらの7日間生存戦争), and was co-developed by Kodaka alongside Spike Chunsoft (then Spike) producer Yoshinori Terasawa and character designer Rui Komatsuzaki between 2007 and 2009. The game featured realistic blood in a gritty, industrial, post-apocalyptic environment inside the school building, and a subdued color palette. During development it was determined that the gruesome aesthetic of this prototype, along with the small marketshare of the niche PlayStation Portable console, made the game potentially unmarketable and the game's development was ultimately scrapped. Despite cancellation, the game was reworked by the team into what later became Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, which shares many similarities with it's cancelled predecessor, with many character names, designs, and the overall premise of the story being carried forward. Reception Critical Reception Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc received favorable reviews in Japanese game media and was awarded a pre-release rating of 36/40 by Famitsu.Nintendo Everything: Complete Famitsu review scores The English localization of the game has earned a Metacritic review aggregate score of 80 for the PS Vita release'Metacritic:' Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (PS Vita) and a score of 82 for the PC port,Metacritic: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (PC) indicating generally favorable reviews. The English adaptation won several awards, including Game Informer's "Best Vita Exclusive of 2014" and "Best Adventure of 2014",Game Informer: Best of 2014 Awards RPGFan's "Best Story of 2014"RPG Fan: Best Story of 2014 Award and "Best Graphic Adventure of 2014",RPG Fan: Best Graphic Adventure Award Hardcore Gamer's "Best New Character of 2014" (Monokuma)Hardcore Gamer: Best New Character (Monokuma) and the Metro's #14 in their "Top 20 Games of 2014".Metro: Top 20 Games of 2014 Review Scores Review scores for the original PS Vita release in English on February 11, 2014. | width="50%" valign="top" | |} Sales It was released to PSP on November 25, 2010, and in August 25, 2012 it was later made available for iOS and Android OS in Japan. The game was released on January 13, 2014 in Taiwan, February 11, 2014 in North America, and Europe and Australia on February 14, 2014. It sold 25,564 copies in Japan in its first week, debuting in 8th place in the weekly game sales charts,"Gran Turismo 5 Tops the Charts in Japan" and in three months of sales sold over 85,000 copies."Danganronpa Sells 85,000 Units, Spike CEO Grins Like Mono-Bear" Soundtrack Anime Danganronpa: The Animation (ダンガンロンパ: The Animation) was a faithful but abridged 13-episode adaptation of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc produced by animation studio Lerche, which featured the original Japanese voice cast of the game returning to voice their characters. The series debuted on July 4, 2013, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation on their streaming platform. Later, fully translated dubbed versions of the series were released in English by Funimation on November 9, 2015, and in German by FilmConfect from August 26, 2016. The series has also been subtitled in German, French, Italian, and Spanish. Because the adaptation was subtitled by Funimation at the same time as the game was being translated by NIS America, both the English subbed and dubbed versions of the anime have a separate canon from the game in terms of certain terminology, most noteably character talents being literally translated as "Super High School Level" rather than "Ultimate", and character names such as Mondo Owada being romanized as Mondo Ohwada. Despite criticism from some fans for it's diversion from the games, the localisation style was maintained into the anime series' 2016 sequel Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School for consistency reasons. Manga Stage Plays Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc has been adapted into a stage play in Japan by theatre production company Cornflakes. There have been two seperate productions of this play, once in 2014 and again in 2016. Gallery Videos File:Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc (Opening) File:Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Trailer 1 File:Danganronpa- Trigger Happy Havoc - Launch Trailer|Steam Trailer Trivia * The series' title, Danganronpa, is compounded from the words "bullet" (弾丸 dangan) and "refutation" (論破 ronpa). * As a game defined in part by its bold aesthetics, Danganronpa was originally supposed to have a monochrome color palette of purely black and white, but with the original pink blood which was later decided to be starkly red-colored blood in order to make instances of death stick out, similar to the hyper-violent Sega game MadWorld. Even after the color scheme was reworked to be more conventional, the blood was stylistically colored back to a bright pink in order to create the same visual effect. * On the "To Be Continued" screen between chapters, the silhouettes are early beta designs of each character. Although these images are otherwise never seen in-game, they can still be found using datamining tools, as they were used as placeholders during development and can be seen in some in-development screenshots. These same images are visible in the character profiles which can be unlocked in the gallery. External links * Danganronpa.com: Danganronpa Official Site (Japanese) * NIS America: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc sub-page (English) * Steam: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc store listing on Steam References Navigation ru:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc de:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc es:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc pt-br:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc fr:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc pl:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc pt:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ja:ダンガンロンパ 希望の学園と絶望の高校生 it:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ro:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategori:Oyunlar